a first mudblood experience
by Rephaimlove
Summary: All of the stress of Draco Malfoy's sixth year at Hogwarts pushes him over the edge. What will his very first real evil deed be?


Draco POV

Draco was going out of his mind. He was supposed to be enjoying his sixth year at Hogwarts like all the other students. But that wasn't how Draco's life was at the moment. Instead, he was stressed out more then he ever knew a person could be, because he was trying to fulfill the dark lords wishes. After the regrettable mistakes his father had done in the Hall of Mysteries, Lord Voldemort was angrier and scarier then Draco could have ever imagined. Lucius Malfoy's punishment had befallen to his only heir. Draco Malfoy now had the job of fixing the vanishishing cabinet that was in the room of requirement. Draco was told by the dark lord himself what would happen to him and his family if he were to fail.

He knew that he could not fail. Failure would mean the demise of his and his family. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were not the greatest parents in the world. There shady lives had gotten Draco dragged into chaos. His depression and dilemma were already showing visible signs on Draco. He knew because the reflection he saw in the mirror was taking a toll. He was thinner then before, he had dark circles from lack of sleep. He no longer was the proud Malfoy heir. He was just a teenage boy that was scared and angry. Angry at the world for his plight in life. He was angry at Potter for always trying to be a saint. Underneath all of that anger and depression, Draco knew he could not let anything happen to his family. He loved them dearly despite everything.

So Draco was on a mission to fix the cabinets, and try not to let anything, or anyone stop him.

Draco had had it. He couldn't take this any longer. He just knew that he was being followed in and out of the room of requirement. Crabbe and Goyle had warned him one evening after getting back to their common room. He ignored it for as long as he could tolerate. Draco let his cronies know the night before that he didn't need sentinels watching over him the next day. So here he was, waiting for the opportune moment to start his plan. He would show the sorry person who was following him what happened to people who messed with Malfoys. Whoever was following him today, would be in for it. Sometimes it was Potter, and other days, it was Granger, that disgusting mud blood.

Draco heard a noise that alerted him to start walking taking his usual path up to the room of requirement. He made sure to look extra suspicious, pausing and looking around occasionally. From his peripheral , he noticed that he was indeed being followed. "Excellent" he thought. All the anger, rage, and disappointment had built up and needed escape. "here goes nothing" he thought. Draco turned around and shot a spell at his follower. Only after they fell on the floor did he know who it was. The stupefy spell worked since Granger was out cold on the floor. He looked around to make sure nobody saw what had happened. The coast was clear, so he grabbed at her robes and dragged her angrily inside the room of requirement. Once he let her go and shut the door, he debated on what to do with the disgusting mud blood. Draco was angry, frustrated, and those things together meant doom on poor Hermione. He thought about all the times Granger bested him in grades, all the times she embarrassed him with her comments. He made his decision. He was going to make Granger pay for all of it.

Draco muttered two spells quick in succession. "Rennervate" "Imperio" . She immediately had a blank face. She had no idea what was happening to her. Malfoy could tell that his imperio spell was strong because there was no visible facial expressions of her fighting the spell. He smirked to himself. "Now.. What are we going to do with you mud blood?"

Hermione obviously didn't know how to answer the question because she just looked at me. "Take off your robes" she gets up and complies. "This is going to be fun Granger.. I haven't got laid in weeks. I've been busy, but you know that don't you Granger"?

"yes"

As soon as she agreed, a big, green couch appeared, complete with pillows. Malfoy sat down in the middle and smirked. "take off your shirt mud blood"

Hermione starts to undress. The imperio curse flowing through her. "take off the bra as well" she takes the bra off as well. Malfoy was pleasantly surprised to notice that mud blood granger actually had really nice tits. They weren't very big, but perfect on her frame. "Get on your knees!" she kneels. "Suck my dick mud blood!" Hermione starts to unbutton his trousers, then unzips them. She pulls down them down along with his boxers with a little help from him lifting himself up a bit. "I don't know how" she claims. "take me in your mouth" god help him. When she does, I moan out loud. Not being able to enjoy the company of a witch in some time makes this feel so damn good. "now suck while moving your mouth up and down".

Merlin, this feels so good. "don't stop mud blood". I grab hold of her hair and guide her motions and speed to accommodate the way I like it. With my other hand I start groping her perfect breasts. They feel just as perfect as they looked. I can feel my release coming fast for some reason. I look up at the ceiling and start breathing faster to stave off me coming but it doesn't work. "oh fuck.. I'm coming" Granger doesn't know what to do so I tell her, "swallow it down mud blood… all of it..". My mud blood swallows my come and looks up at me. I tell her to get dressed.

I fix my clothes and stand up making my mind as to how to fix this so nobody finds out. I grab my wand and tell her how she is going to back to her common room, brush her teeth, and forget what happened here. Hermione does as she is told, and I have no doubt that she won't remember what happened here. My mind quickly goes back to the job at hand of fixing the cabinets. The room instantly transforms to the room of hidden things. I get to work as always, but at the back of my mind I'm thinking of what me and the mud blood will do next time she follows me.


End file.
